


Imagine

by LoveLori



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, oops part 3, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLori/pseuds/LoveLori
Summary: Step 1)Listen to imagine by Ariana grande or I’ll Cover you from RENT (both?) Step 2) listen to this Step 3) Kill me





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I recently first heard Imagine by Ariana Grande and I’ll Cover You from RENT for the first time and they resonated with me. I’ve dealt with losing a loved one to drug addiction and it’s awful. But rest assured this doesn’t have anything to do with drugs. I was just inspired by the words to write a story in which Courtney imagines a world where her and Duncan could have worked together. So, enjoy?

Imagine driving in your pickup truck. Hidden from the world and only the two of us. Away from the paparazzi and the show and all the critics. Going where ever we want. Driving late into the night. Then falling asleep in the bed of the trunk; wrapped up together under the stars.

Imagine bubble baths. Our body’s lounging together. Drinking champagne and enjoying each other’s company. 

Imagine pictures that we chose to post getting the most likes, comments, and views. Because everyone is jealous of our golden life.

Imagine the nights when we can lay in bed. Naked. Soft kisses. Sweet caresses. Loving words. My head on your chest or yours in my neck. Fitted so perfectly.

Imagine telling each other all of our secrets. Knowing each other like the back of our hands. Having someone in this cold world understand.

Imagine being king and queen of our household. Protecting each other against the world. 

Imagine a thousand kisses that we could exchange.

Imagine a world like that. But you can’t. Because we were both stupid. And we let heaven slip through our fingers going through hell. I guess we forgot that you can’t buy love. Only rent it.


End file.
